First Day With A Bang
"We are coming live from Camp Wawanaka, where the island is radioactively dangerous but the rules remain the same. A handful of unsuspecting teens will be battling it out to win the grand prize! They will have to face disgusting challenges, bunk with complete strangers, airing their dirty laundry in our out-house confessional. Only the strong will survive, and only ONE will win the ultimate prize, 1,000,000 Dollars!" Chris Shouted. "Speaking of our cast,here they come now!" Chris cheered. "Here comes the first 4 campers! Everyone this is best friends Lily & Jake!" "Hi!" The small ginger, Lily eagerly said. "Sup!" The bleach blonde Jake said as he played his video game. "Also joining us this season is Chloe & Diego!" "It's SO AWESOME to be h-" Chloe said as Chris cut her off. "It's a half hour show!" Chris said as he laughed. Chloe glared. Diego came in swinging on a vine the cast that had already arrived looked at him like he was a crazy person. Diego landed on the dock, but the dock couldn't take his weight and he fell right threw the dock. His pants were soaked. Most of the contestants laughed, Lily just stood quiet and looked away. "Everyone This is Eli!" Chris shouted joyfully. '"It's great to be here man!" Eli said as he gave chris a high five. Eli came in with a nice attitude, he stood at the other end of the dock. "CRAP! Stupid game! The system is messed up I swear!" Jake shouted. Everyone looked at Jake. "...Heh..sorry dudes." Jake said lowely. "Anyway! This is Oscar!" Chris said. "Heeeeey! Show me some love!" Oscar said, he gave every contestant a high five. Oscar ran to the end of the dock, he stood there trying to catch his breath. Clarissa entered. "Everyone this Clarissa" Chris said as he looked at her from head to toe. Eli's jaw dropped, he ran to Clarissa and helped her with her bags. "Well helloo" Eli said as he flirted and winked. "Hi." Clarissa said lowly. "Anything else my lady? Eli said as he nervously put Clarissa's bags behind her. "No thanks.Whats your name?" Clarissa said. "Eli! ...Ehem, it's Eli." Eli said. "& I'm Clarissa-" Clarissa said as Eli cut her off. "I know who you are." Eli winked as he kissed her hand. "Heh.." Clarissa said as she tried to hide her blush. "Are you guys done? We're on a time limit!" Chris said "ANYWAY, this is Johanna!" Chris shouted. "Yo! What's up boy?!" Johanna said as she messed up Chris's hair. Johanna felt her hand. "...What's this on my hand?...Slime?" Johanna said slowly "NO IT'S HAIR GEL, DANG IT. " Chriss shouted, you could see in his eye's that he was pissed. Johanna had passed the gel onto Chris's shirt. "Sorry dude." Johanna awkwardly said. Chris rolled his eyes. "Ugh, THERES STILL MORE PEOPLE?!" Chris yelled. Cassidy stood right behind him. Chris looked behind him, he saw Cassidy and jumped a little. "Oh This is Cassidy for your information!" "Hello." Cassidy quietly said. Cassidy walked and stood with the other castmates. "Everyone,Meet Eliz-" Chris said before Jake cut him off. "UGH! I HATE THIS GAME!" Jake yelled as he threw his game into the lake. Jake crossed his arms & rolled his eyes. "HEY WOULD YOU SHUT UP!? TRYING TO MAKE A REALITY TV SHOW HERE!" Chris angerly yelled. "Anyway yeah this is Eliza." Chris said as he tried to calm himself down. "Hey guys." Eliza said. she stood with the guys. "This is the ladies man, Griffin!" All the girls dropped their jaw, even Jake. Eli and Diego glared at Jake. "Heh, I'm just imatating the ladies guys, nothings more nothing less!" Jake said as he chuckled a bit he seemed nervous. "Riiiight." Eli said. "Hey everyone i'm Griffin, really cool to be here guys!" Griffin said with a big smile on his face. Eliza, Lily and Chloe stared at him and blew him kisses. But only Lily got a kiss back. Lily blushed deeply. "So that's everyone? Yep seems like everyones here. Let me show you around,everyone follow me!" Chris said happily. The contestants followed him. "This is the mess hall where you will have 3 corse meals. Breakfast, lunch and dinner!" Chris shouted. Chris pointed to the confessional, "Thats the confessional thats where you will confess your deepest darkest secrets to the whole world!" Chris said. "Let me tell you, your teams! Clarissa, Eli, Lily, Jake Eliza & Oscar!" You will now be known as the Killer Gophers! Oscar grabbed Eli and Clarissa, it looked like her was choking them. Diego, Chloe, Griffin, Cassidy, and Johanna, you will now be known as a part of the Dashing Bears!" Chris shouted. "K now that we got threw the basic's let me tell you your challenge!" Chris took the contestant's too a cliff. "Part one of this challenge, is to jump off this cliff." You could see most of the contestants were too scared to jump. "And if we DON'T wanna jump?" Llily asked as she looked down on the cliff. "Well you will have to wait a 5 minute penalty" Chris said "Part Two is, you'll have to swim to the other end of the shore and when you get there, thats your third part of the challenge you'll see a HUGE block of wood hanging from a tree, you'll have to knock it down and ride it down a huge hill, BUT you need to wait for your team, the first team who makes it down the finish line wins! Tthe team that loses will face the dramatic camp ceremony and they will lose a player, and they will never EVER COME BACK!" Chris dramaticly said. All the contestants got in there bathing suits. "On your mark.... get set.... GO!" Clarissa, Eli, Oscar, Griffin, Lily, Diego, Eliza, Chloe, & Jake Jumped. Cassidy & Johanna stood behind. The Dashing Bears were down two men. The paparazzi were taking pictures on boats, Eliza jumped onto one of the boats and threw the paparazzi into the water. "Guys come here! Quickly!" Eliza said as she was leading her teammates into the boat. "Woah can she even do that!?" Diego asked Chris. "Well...there's no rule that says she can't." Chris said, he started to laugh. Diego rolled his eyes and looked for a boat while he was swimming but there wasn't any to grab. "Your 5 minutes penalty is done! Swim go girls!" Chris shouted. Cassidy stood there "Ugh im too scared...." "What? Of water?" Chris asked. "Yeah..." Cassidy said. Cassidy sat on the sand. The Killer Gophers were already cutting there rope, Eliza used her nails, Clarissa found a old knife and started to cut the rope down. The log had fallen. The dashing bears were right on there tail, "Wait...where's Cassidy?!" Chloe asked. Everyone looked around them. "WE CAN'T CONTINUE UNTIL SHE'S HERE!" Diego yelled. Griffin & Johanna had sit down on the grass and talked and joked around. Cassidy never came. The Killer Gophers were ready and all sat on the log and went down the hill. "Ahhh!" Lily screamed. The hill was pretty dangerous. At last the Killer Gophers had gotten through the finish line. They cheered you could see the joy in there eyes. Cassidy had finally gotten through. How? That is unknown to this day. Cassidy looked at her team nervously, Diego rolled his eyes. "Well thats it! The Killer Gophers WIN! Dashing Bears, I will see you tonight in the camp ceremony." Christ said solemnly. The Killer Gophers watched the elimination. The dashing bears sat on weird logs with splinters all over them. "The votes are in,who ever doesn't get a marshmallow will immediately leave the island on the boat of losers!" Chris said as he pointed to the boat. "The people safe are.... Griffin...Chloe....Johanna..." Chris tossed the marshmallows at them. Everyone looked at Diego and Cassidy. "The final marshmallow goes to......DIEGO!" Chris said as he tossed the marshmallow at Diego "But...what....no way...." Cassidy said sadly, she walked to the dock of shame into the boat of losers. Diego smirked. Everyone went to their cabins. "Hey so you wanna go out some time?.." Eli said nervously "Ahaha, cute." Clarissa rolled her eyes as she went into her cabin. "So it was Cassidy, not much of a shocker, HOW WILL ELI HANDLE BEING REJECTED BY CLARISSA? WILL LILY GET A LIFE? WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL NOT? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA SHOWDOWN!" Campers Arriving.png|'The Contestants Arriving' Teams.png|'Oscar Hugging His Teammates '